Exercises in (a Serious Lack of) Self-Restraint
by Mutant-Enemy-730
Summary: Fuffy. PWP. One-shot. Post S7. She wouldn't be in a foreplay situation if getting off wasn't already in the cards. She'd be lying if she didn't admit that she loved it when Buffy just went right for the royal flush.


Disclaimer: All characters belong to Whedon &amp; Mutant Enemy, I make no profit.  
A/N: **Uh. No plot. Just PWP. One-shot. Post-S7.**

* * *

Tequila was a double faced bitch, but damn, if it didn't taste good going down.

Faith could equate that statement with Buffy, and right now, lime between her teeth, Faith watched as Buffy slowly downed a shot of the gold-colored liquid, her eyes heavy-lidded as she waited with baited breath for her sister Slayer to lick the salt off the skin between her breasts from where she was currently straddling her hips.

Body shots weren't normally B's thing, but Faith had a funny way of getting her to try all kinds of newfangled things.

Especially when she got them both drunk.

There was that glass strap-on Faith bought a month ago that she remembered Buffy's eyes widen with fear upon seeing, but after they had drank a whole bottle of whiskey, Buffy practically put Faith into the damn thing; her hands both helping and hindering the process of putting it on. As Buffy had remarked the next morning amid a tussle over sheets, it wasn't the strap-on itself, but rather the fact that it was glass. Faith had only quirked her eyebrow and shrugged, commenting that putting it in the freezer in the summer might be a good perk.

She could see the wheels turning in the blonde's head at that.

Refocusing on the body shots happening _now_, Faith sucked in a breath as Buffy lightly dragged her nails down Faith's sides, flipping her hair over one shoulder before leaning down, never breaking eye contact with Faith, and slowly licked the salt up. Leaning forward with more speed than she had been previously exhibiting, Buffy closed the distance and sealed her lips around Faith's. Faith's eyes fell shut, but she felt the suction as Buffy pulled the lime wedge from her own mouth, and slowly opened them as Buffy pulled away, her weight centering over Faith's sex as she sat back.

Faith knew there was always an upside to playing strip poker first. Buffy was a wonderful, and occasionally intentional, loser.

Faith's pants were undone, but otherwise in place, and she knew her panties were soaked. Buffy on the other hand, was naked down to her skivvies, and they were a pair Faith had bought her for Christmas, navy lace just covering the important parts. Faith had a feeling this was their first outing, and she was so glad they wouldn't be on much longer. She had begrudgingly followed Buffy's one rule for the duration of the body shots: no touching, but fuck if she didn't want those panties _off._ Her hands were balled into fists at her sides from the effort, and as she finally unclenched them, she felt her fingers throb at the return of circulation.

Sliding the pads of her fingers along Buffy's thighs, she watched as the blonde's eyes closed and she hummed in approval of the touch before leaning forward and bracing herself over Faith with one arm to the left of Faith's head. Faith's eyes drooped as she felt Buffy's breasts brush her own, and could almost lick at the lips poised teasingly just out of reach. In retaliation, she gripped Buffy's hips hard, her thumbs sliding roughly over the hipbones, and rolled her hips up as she pulled Buffy's down.

Buffy bit out a moan and dropped her head, her lips nipping at Faith's bottom lip before kissing her hard on the mouth. It was open-mouthed and aggressive faster than Faith expected, and before she knew it, Buffy was swirling her tongue around her own in her mouth, sucking on it and lightly grazing her teeth over it before slanting her head more and sucking Faith's full bottom lip into her mouth. She lightly teased Faith's lip with her teeth, earning a groan from Faith, before pulling back. Faith followed her retreat, lifting her head to capture Buffy's mouth in another searing kiss before feeling a strong hand land in the center of her chest and powerfully push her back down to the floor.

Faith's eyes widened in surprise, and she watched, agape, as Buffy smiled seductively and shook her head.

"You are going to stay right where you are. Do. Not. Move," Buffy stated, leaning down slowly and placing a chaste kiss to Faith's cheek.

Trailing her lips to her ear, Faith shuddered when Buffy nipped it harder than normal, and felt her sex clench.

"Think you can keep your hands to yourself?"

Faith let out a soft laugh at the challenge, "If that's your idea of a throw down…"

A tug on her earlobe silenced her, "If you don't want to get off, keep that up."

Faith sobered immediately, "Yes ma'am," She replied, her voice much quieter.

Buffy sucked on the earlobe soothingly before kissing down along her jaw line. Hovering over Faith's open mouth, Faith felt a hand sliding down her abdomen and just as it slipped beneath the band of her underwear, Buffy murmured, "Good answer."

Faith merely moaned into the kiss when Buffy sealed her mouth over her own, fingers simultaneously sliding through slick folds to press inside without preamble. Faith groaned in response, Buffy knew her well.

Faith could do foreplay. Well. But she was the sort of type to just want to go whole hog in. She wouldn't be in a foreplay situation if getting off wasn't already in the cards. And damn if she didn't love it when Buffy just went right for the royal flush.

See, Buffy could be coy, playful, teasing even. She liked to dally and wring out every touch. It drove Faith fucking crazy, but the good kind.

Sometimes the bad kind. She would get frustrated and try to cut to the chase, which just pissed Buffy off when the blonde wanted to do something specific.

That was usually when she would get admonished and start calling Buffy "ma'am." It was a strange power trip, for the two of them, but it worked, and Faith felt safe doing it, which was a new one for her.

Faith broke the kiss to let out a moan, angry that she didn't let Buffy win the hand that would have lost her the pants which were currently hindering Buffy's range of motion.

Which seemed to make her slam all the harder into Faith because of it.

It wasn't long before Faith was arching her back, her head turned to one side as Buffy nipped and kissed down her neck, her teeth raking over Faith's collarbone. That did it. Faith rocked her hips as Buffy drove into her, and she felt her sex clenching and releasing, trying its damnedest to hold Buffy's fingers inside of her as her orgasm washed over her.

Faith let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding, and lowered her back to the floor. Her sex clenched and her hips twitched as Buffy slowly pulled out of her, her hand snaking between them. Faith watched as Buffy sucked her fingers clean, looking very much like the cat who got the cream.

Well now, two could play that game. After all, turnabout was fair play.

Faith took a deep breath and rocked up, her hands grasping Buffy's upper arms to balance her. Buffy's eyes widened in surprise, but otherwise trusted Faith in her movement, and went with it. Loosening her, grip, Faith waited for Buffy to relax her legs and sink down into her lap. Buffy removed her fingers from her mouth and draped her arms over Faith's shoulders, lightly clasping her hands behind Faith's head.

Faith leaned in and captured Buffy's lips in a sweet kiss, faintly tasting herself with a quick flick of her tongue. Buffy hummed at the act, and when Faith pulled back, her eyes remained closed for a few extra seconds. Opening them slowly, Faith allowed a smirk to spread across her face, and her hands moved to hold on tightly to Buffy's hips as the blonde ground her center down to get friction.

Nails bit into skin, and Faith watched Buffy squirm at the discomfort. Faith made a _tsk_ noise with her mouth, and shook her head slightly.

"Now don't go getting all impatient, B. All good things come, in due time," Faith drawled, stilling the blonde's hips, feeling her muscles strain to control the other Slayer's movements.

"Faith," Buffy breathed, almost exasperated, her eyes opening in frustration, yet remaining hooded with desire.

"Hush," Faith admonished sternly, her voice near a whisper, "and move that gorgeous ass of yours up."

A knowing smile curled Buffy's lips upwards as she leaned forward, bracing a hand on either side of Faith's head. Faith, for her part, reclined back to the floor, her hands cupping Buffy's ass to support the rather energetic shift up her naked torso. Faith grabbed hold of the navy lace and pulled it one side, not wanting to ruin a perfectly good gift, or waste any time taking them off. Without preamble, Faith leaned her head up, hooking her arms around Buffy's thighs, one hand holding the panties in place, and sealed her lips over Buffy's engorged clit. Her chin was soaked almost instantly, _fuck_, Faith thought, feeling her body tighten hotly at Buffy's vocal moan, her thighs quivering on either side of her head, the blonde's body already at the edge.

It didn't take long. It never did with drinking and foreplay with them. Getting off the first time was always hot and fast.

They took their time after.

Faith shifted to enter Buffy with her tongue, her nose lightly bumping the other Slayer's clit, and Buffy tightened suddenly, a sharp intake of breath her only warning before a hand weaved into brunette locks, holding tight as Buffy rode out her orgasm. Faith didn't mind, she had plenty to taste before a sharp tug on her hair forced her to relax back, laying her head down on the floor as Buffy leaned back, moving her arms behind her to support her weight.

"Fuck Faith. Why didn't you try tequila on me sooner?"

Faith chuckled, folding her hands under head as she took in the momentarily sated woman sitting astride her.

"If I'da known you'd be this shamelessly uncontrolled, I would have."

Buffy rolled her eyes, but leveled a heavy-lidded look at Faith before shifting her weight and placing her hands on Faith's abdomen to support her at she slowly stood. Reaching a hand down to help Faith up, she commented off-hand,

"We should do strip poker and tequila again, only I have a few rules I'd like to impose that have far much less to do with clothes being taken off and much more to do with sexual favors."

Faith felt her jaw slacken. She knew she had yet to take a step in Buffy's direction. Hell, she felt like a wire had shorted out in her head. Swallowing thickly, Faith watched Buffy turn as she headed towards the bedroom, an eyebrow arched when she realized Faith had yet to move.

"You coming?"

Faith shut her eyes, "Just not sure if I'm awake, s'all," Faith replied after a deep breath.

Buffy smirked playfully, "C'mon, I'll pinch you if you want."

Faith pursed her lips, a slow smirk spreading across her face as she began to make her way to Buffy, who began backing up down the hallway, "I'd just love to see you try that, Summers, when I'm done trussing you up."

Buffy's eyes flashed hotly, "I dare you to try."

Faith was sprinting for the bedroom before the sentence had even finished getting out of her mouth.

Tequila will always be on her list going forward, Faith decided in that instant.

_fin_


End file.
